


Masqueraded Romance

by riversong_sam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 21:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13466829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samRequest: Anonymous said:Maybe you could do a Cas x Reader masquerade ball? The boys send the reader in as bait not knowing that Cas was also working the case. Reader and Cas already know each other but just don't recognize each other behind masks? fluff? Romance? I have no idea. I've always toyed with the idea myself but couldn't make it happen. Maybe you can!Word Count: 664Parings: Cas x ReaderWarnings: fluffA/N: I hope you enjoy this Nonie! I also hope this lives up to your expectations for what you had in mind. Feedback is greatly appreciated. Please Support my blog.





	Masqueraded Romance

“Are you serious!” you shout at both Winchester brothers. “Isn’t it bad enough already? Now you want me as bait?! How do you expect me to fight in a dress this big?!”  
“(Y/N), we’ll be backing you the whole time.” Sam replies to your outbursts calmly.  
“Can’t I be a waiter or something?” you beg.  
“Sorry sweetheart, but the monster only goes after high-class women, or in your case appears to be high-class.” Dean chips in.   
You groan loudly making a big fuss. Honestly you could care less about how you were throwing a temper tantrum. You hated dressing up, you didn’t even wear a skirt when you played feds you wore a pant suit.   
“I’m showering!” You stalk to the bathroom with your stuff. If they wanted you to do this you were pampering yourself.   
You emerged an hour and a half later. You were wearing the royal blue dress the boys got and were surprised when it fit like a glove. Your hair was in light curls framing your face and your makeup made your eyes pop.  
Dean lets out a low whistle, “I ain’t even mad you took a long ass time in the bathroom.”  
You glare, “Shut up Winchester I feel like a whore.”  
“(Y/N)..” Sam begins  
“Don’t Sam.” You wave him off.  
“Now who’s coming in with me?”  
You look between them, “Well?”   
“Cas is already inside.” Dean says  
Great it was bad enough you were in this dress. Now you had to go in and Cas would be there. He’d been your crush at first and now somehow you ended up madly in love with him.  
**  
Arriving at the ball you make your way inside. Sam said Cas was already inside and would find you. You didn’t know how considering this was a masquerade ball but you trusted Sam and Dean when they said he’d find you.   
Hours wore on as you danced with countless men, gathering information from some of the woman when you could and Cas had still yet to come to you. You relayed any info to Sam and Dean via text when you had a spare minute hiding out in the ladies room. Your feet were killing you because of all the dancing.  
Eventually you go back out only to once again be swept up in dancing, this time by a blue eyed man. You couldn’t tell if this was Cas as the masks everyone wore made that nearly impossible. The two of you danced awhile never speaking a word to each other.  
When you were about to speak another man cut in and swept you away from the blue eyed man in the gold and blue suit. The man that swept you away danced you right to the exit and dragged you through. Great just your luck, this was either a very big creep or this was the vampire you’d been hunting.  
Your back was pressed against the cold brick wall as he leaned in telling you how you’d make the perfect bride for him. Alright vampire it was and you had no idea where your back up was. Awesome you were totally screwed as he had your arms pinned above your head. You struggled against him to no avail.  
“Don’t worry darling. He cooed in your ear making you flinch. You’ll learn to live with what I make you.”   
He attempted to make you drink his blood but before he could do anything he was thrown off you. You watched in surprise as the blue eyed man lobbed of his head and turned back to you.  
“Hello (Y/N).”  
“C-Cas?” You asked surprised.  
He smiled nodding as he took off his mask. Boy were you ever glad to see him. Flinging yourself in his arms you took a risk and kissed him. Cas wrap his arms around your waist pulling back smiling.  
“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted that.”  
You smile up at him happily, “Me too Cas. Me too.”


End file.
